Cable trays are commonly used in industrial-type buildings for routing cable. The cable lays on top of the cable tray and is visible. The cable can be easily changed and additional cables can be easily added. When pulling cables into a cable tray, a guide system is required to control the cable location since a full enclosure (conduit) is not provided. Prior art guide systems have rollers over which the cable rolls as it is being pulled along the cable tray.
Many current cable pulling accessories/pullers are fastened using loose pieces, such as screws and nuts that can easily be lost, dropped, or require extra hardware or hands to install quickly. Other attachment methods include screw-driven clamps that require handles and repetitive twisting motion to grab onto one or both sides of the cable tray. Cam locks also exist, but require users to adjust settings if desiring use on a wider range of tray sizes.
One example of a cable tray including a pulling mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,229. The cable tray includes a tray member defining a predetermined path and mounted in the ceiling of a building to support a plurality of cables extending from a dedicated room to a plurality of workstations. The pulling mechanism includes a pulling rope defining a closed circuit and mounted to the tray member through pulleys for longitudinal movements along the predetermined path. The pulling rope is provided with a cable securing element to which cables to be installed from the dedicated room to the workstations may be attached. Longitudinal movements of the pulling rope along the predetermined path displace the cable securing element and the cables attached to it from the dedicated room towards the workstation.
In the present invention, a mounting assembly is provided for attaching a sheave roller to a cable tray. The mounting assembly provides improvements to the existing prior art and overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.